


[Podfic] Date Night by SM/burntsm0re

by sk_lee



Category: Lost
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun had set hours ago so Boone wasn’t worried about modesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Date Night by SM/burntsm0re

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78290) by SM. 



**This podfic was recorded for amplificathon 2009. It has not been re edited.**

 

**Download:[HERE](http://www.divshare.com/direct/26264582-cdc.mp3)**

 

**STREAM:**


End file.
